Dragon Age
center Dragon Age – seria komputerowych gier fabularnych dark fantasy tworzona przez kanadyjskie studio BioWare. Pierwsza gra serii – Dragon Age: Początek – ukazała się w 3 listopada 2009 roku, 16 marca 2010 roku miał premierę dodatek do niej o nazwie Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie. 8 marca 2011 roku została wydana gra Dragon Age II. Najnowszą częścią serii jest Dragon Age: Inkwizycja, wydana 18 listopada 2014 roku. Uniwersum serii zostało także wykorzystane w innych mediach, takich jak książki, komiksy, filmy i gry planszowe, ponadto do gier wydano wiele DLC. Seria była promowana jako duchowy następca Baldur’s Gate tej samej firmy. Akcja serii dzieje się na kontynencie Thedas, który zamieszkuje wiele ras, w tym ludzie, elfy, krasnoludy, qunari. Fabuła pierwszej części rozgrywa się w krainie Ferelden, drugiej w Wolnych Marchiach, a trzeciej na terenach Fereldenu i Cesarstwa Orlais. Ważną rolę w fabule odgrywają Plagi, podczas których krainy są atakowane przez żądne krwi mroczne pomioty, jak również wojna pomiędzy magami a niewolącymi ich templariuszami. Gry i ważniejsze dodatki Inne media Uniwersum Dragon Age zostało użyte także w wielu innych mediach. Powieści Na chwilę obecną wydano pięć książek osadzonych w uniwersum Dragon Age. Pierwsza z nich, Dragon Age: Utracony tron, została wydana 3 marca 2009 roku, a w Polsce 23 października 2009. Druga powieść została zatytułowana Dragon Age: Powołanie, a jej premiera nastąpiła 13 października 2009 roku, w Polsce natomiast 19 marca 2010. Trzecią powieść, Dragon Age: Rozłam, wydano 20 grudnia 2011 roku, jej polska premiera miała miejsce 9 marca 2012. Powieści zostały napisane przez Davida Gaidera i wydane przez wydawnictwo Tor Books, a w Polsce przez Fabrykę Słów. Autorem czwartej powieści, Dragon Age: Cesarstwo masek, jest Patrick Weeks, z kolei piątej – Dragon Age: Last Flight – Liane Merciel. Gra facebookowa Dragon Age: Legends to strategiczna gra fabularna stworzona przez EA na Facebooka. Jej akcja, podobnie jak w Dragon Age II, rozgrywa się w Wolnych Marchiach. Grając w nią, gracze mogą odblokować dodatkowe przedmioty do drugiej części serii. W grze występuje system tworzenia własnego bohatera i ulepszania umiejętności, podobnie jak w głównych grach. 18 czerwca 2012 roku zostały wyłączone serwery gry, ale udostępniona została za darmo wersja programu do pobrania i grania offline w trybie jednoosobowym. Gracze mogą kontynuować grę swoim bohaterem z wersji online po ściągnięciu odpowiedniego zapisu gry. Gra flashowa Dragon Age: Journeys to trzyczęściowy spin-off wykonany w technologii Flash przez EA 2D. W pierwszy epizod o tytule The Deep Roads można zagrać za darmo. Gracze mogą odblokować osiągnięcia w grze, które odblokują unikalne przedmioty w Dragon Age: Początek. Aby zagrać w drugi i trzeci epizod, należy je zakupić. Fabularna gra planszowa Planszowa gra fabularna zatytułowana Dragon Age została wydana 25 lutego 2010 roku przez Green Ronin. Green Ronin oznajmiło, że gra używa „zupełnie nowego systemu RPG”, w którym wykorzystuje się trzy sześciościenne kości. Pierwsze wydanie gry zawierało poradnik gracza, poradnik mistrza gry, mapę Fereldenu i trzy kości. Wersja elektroniczna gry w formacie PDF była dostępna dla tych, którzy zamówili grę przedpremierowo. Gra na urządzenia mobilne Heroes of Dragon Age to tworzona przez EA Capital Games gra na urządzenia mobilne z modelem free-to-play. Anime 11 lutego 2012 roku w japońskich kinach pojawił się film anime Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (jap. ドラゴンエイジ ブラッドメイジの聖戦; Doragon eiji: Blood mage no seisen), którego bohaterką jest znana z Dragon Age II Kasandra Pentaghast. Jego współproducentami są BioWare, EA i firma Funimation Entertainment. W Ameryce Północnej premiera filmu miała miejsce 29 maja 2012 roku 20. Komiksy Dragon Age: Origins to komiks internetowy opublikowany 4 września 2009 roku przez Penny Arcade. Opowiada on o grupie templariuszy wysłanych w celu odszukania i zabicia Flemeth, Wiedźmy z Głuszy. Akcja osadzona jest przed grą Dragon Age: Początek, gdy Morrigan nie została jeszcze zrekrutowana przez Szarego Strażnika. Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening to kolejny komiks internetowy wydany w 2010 roku przez Penny Arcade. Opisuje jak Nathaniel Howe włamał się do Twierdzy Czuwania, by później zostać aresztowanym i poznać Szarego Strażnika w Przebudzeniu. Dragon Age: The Revelation to napisany przez Davida Gaidera, głównego scenarzystę BioWare i narysowany przez Irmę „Aimo” Ahmed komiks, opublikowany 1 marca 2010 roku na stronie internetowej BioWare. Historia oparta jest na scenariuszu gry Dragon Age: Początek, który ostatecznie nie został zawarty w wersji finalnej. Opisuje spotkanie Morrigan i Alistaira przez udaniem się Morrigan do komnaty Strażnika, aby zaoferować mu mroczny rytuał. IDW Publishing wydało także sześciozeszytwowy komiks Dragon Age, którego scenariusz napisali Orson Scott Card i Aaron Johnston, a narysowali Humberto Ramos i Mark Robinson. Pierwszy album wydany został 31 marca 2010 roku. Dragon Age II to trzystronicowy komiks internetowy stworzony przez Penny Arcade przy współpracy ze studiem BioWare z okazji premiery gry. Przedstawia on rozmowę Hawke’a z Izabelą podczas walki z qunari. 22 lutego 2012 roku ukazała się pierwsza część z sześciu komiksu Dragon Age: The Silent Grove. Jego autorami są David Gaider i Alexander Freed, którzy napisali scenariusz, oraz Chad Hardin, odpowiedzialny za rysunki. Komiks ukazywał się co dwa tygodnie, dostępny jest do kupienia poprzez aplikację wydawnictwa Dark Horse na systemy iOS i Android oraz na stronie internetowej Dark Horse. Ostatni zeszyt wydano 2 maja 2012 roku. 25 lipca 2012 roku opublikowano także wydanie drukowane, zawierające wszystkie sześć części. Komiks opowiada o podróży Alistaira, Izabeli i Varrika do Antivy. Dragon Age: Those Who Speak to kolejna, trzyczęściowa, seria komiksów, która zadebiutowała 22 sierpnia 2011. Autorami jej scenariusza są David Gaider i Alexander Freed, ponownie opowiada o przygodach Alistaira, Izabeli i Varrika, którzy wyruszają do imperium złych magów, by poznać losy zaginionego ojca Alistaira. Ostatnia część ukazała się 14 listopada 2012 roku, a wydanie zbiorcze 30 stycznia 2013 roku. Dragon Age: Until We Sleep to ostatnia seria komiksów, która po The Silent Grove i Those Who Speak zakończyła historię Izabeli, Varrika i Alistaira. Wydana została na wiosnę 2013 roku przez wydawnictwo Dark Horse. Dragon Age: Zabójca magów, wydawany pomiędzy grudniem 2015 a kwietniem 2016 roku, rozgrywał się początkowo przed wydarzeniami z Inkwizycji, a następnie równolegle z nimi. Przedstawiał historię dwójki łowców magów, Mariusa i Tessy Forsythii. Dragon Age: Knight Errant, wydawany od maja 2017 roku, rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z Inkwizycji w Kirkwall, z Varrikiem jako wicehrabią. Figurki DC Direct wydało serię czterech figurek przedstawiających postacie z pierwszej gry. Seria pierwsza zawiera figurki Morrigan, Duncana, Loghaina i genloka. Każdy z modeli ma 12 ruchomych elementów i jest odwzorowany na podstawie gry. W planach wydawniczych wydawnictwa Green Ronin na rok 2012 jest także sprzedaż specjalnych figurek przedstawiających zamienioną w smoka Flemeth oraz postaci Hawke’a z drugiej gry. Data premiery figurki Flemeth zapowiedziana jest na 13 czerwca. Serial internetowy 22 maja 2010 roku w Internecie opublikowany został miniserial Dragon Age: Warden’s Fall, będący opracowaną na silniku gry kanoniczną historią osadzoną w uniwersum Dragon Age. 11 października 2011 roku zadebiutował miniserial aktorski Dragon Age: Redemption. Autorką scenariusza, współproducentką i odtwórczynią głównej roli jest Felicia Day, reżyserem Peter Winther (Dzień Niepodległości), a operatorem filmowym John Bartley (Lost: Zagubieni). Zdjęcia kręcono w okolicach Los Angeles. Premiera miniserialu zbiegła się z premierą dodatku do Dragon Age II o tytule Znak zabójcy, w którym pojawia się serialowa postać granej przez Day Tallis. Karty do gry 20 czerwca 2012 roku wydawnictwo Dark Horse wydało karty z postaciami znanymi z gry Dragon Age II. Chronologia Pod względem kolejności przedstawionych wydarzeń, wszystkie produkcje ułożone są w następującej kolejności: * Dragon Age: Last Flight (retrospekcje) * Dragon Age: Utracony tron * Dragon Age: Powołanie * Dragon Age (komiks IDW) * Dragon Age: Journeys * Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker * Pieśń Leliany * A Tale of Orzammar * Dragon Age: Początek (do momentu opuszczenia Lothering) * Prolog Dragon Age II * Dragon Age: Początek wraz z dodatkami (do momentu złożenia przez Morrigan propozycji Strażnikowi) * Dragon Age: The Revelation * Finał Dragon Age: Początek * Dragon Age: Warden’s Fall * Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie * Golemy Amgarraku * Dragon Age II (akt I) * Dragon Age: Redemption * Polowanie na czarownicę * Dragon Age II – akt II/III i dodatki * Dragon Age: The Silent Grove * Dragon Age: Those Who Speak * Dragon Age: Until we Sleep * Dragon Age: Cesarstwo masek * Dragon Age: Rozłam * Dragon Age: Last Flight (rozdziały osadzone we współczesności) * Dragon Age: Inkwizycja en:Dragon Age Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Komiksy Kategoria:Artykuły o prawdziwym świecie